


Desperate Times

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst and Porn, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Castiel (Supernatural) Whump, Castration, Dildos, Fucking Machines, Gags, Hurt Castiel, Leashes, Legal sexual slavery, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Slave, Objectification, Older John, Owner John Winchester, Painful Sex, Past John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Restraints, Rich John Winchester, Rough Sex, Sex Slave Castiel (Supernatural), Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Sold into Sexual Slavery, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Top John Winchester, Underage - Freeform, Virgin Castiel, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: John kept his face impassive as he listened to the Novaks explaining their situation and how much money they wanted for the item they were selling.





	Desperate Times

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

John kept his face impassive as he listened to the Novaks explaining their situation and how much money they wanted for the _item_ they were selling. It was rare, but not unheard of, for someone to sell their own kid into sexual slavery when they went into debt they could not climb out of.

The oldest Novak children were too old to be sold, past majority or not an appealing age to purchase, but the youngest was perfect.

Castiel still had baby fat making his features soft and innocent. Big blue eyes, plump little lips and soft tan skin…he was _perfect_. The pictures the Novaks had chosen to post hadn’t done the real thing justice. Though Castiel had been completely nude and they had included a picture of a rosy, untouched little hole nestled between plump cheeks it was nothing on looking at the real thing right in front of him.

John took in his eldest son’s friend as the Novaks had presented him when John had come to their door to inquire about purchasing their son. The boy had been stripped naked, hands tied behind his back and gagged with a far too large ball gag.

Between his legs he was completely bare, the Novaks had already had him modified in order to make the most money possible, and the area had healed with only a small scar left behind. With barely hidden appreciation John took in the lack of balls and the place Castiel’s cock would have been had it not been surgically removed. Male sex slaves meant to bottom were worth more if they were sold already modified and the Novaks had capitalized on that fact.

The teenager was trembling, eyes wide and wet, as his own father gripped his hair to make sure he was still looking up at John. He let his eyes briefly linger on the tattoo the Novaks had needed to have branded onto Castiel’s soft, tan skin to mark him as a legally sanctioned sex slave.

John’s mark of ownership would be added once all proper paperwork was filed.

“I want to see what I’m buying.” John leered, “Turn him over.”

He watched as Castiel was yanked to his feet, bent over the stand nearby, to expose his plump ass. Fingers spread Castiel’s cheeks to expose a soft pink hole that John could already imagine splitting open on his cock as frequently as he wanted.

“Before I commit to paying the _ridiculous_ price you’re requesting I want to sample him.”

“He’s completely untouche—” came the protest from Naomi but she was waved off by her husband.

“Of course.” A bottle of cooling lube was pulled out of Inias’s pocket, “I didn’t expect anything less after I placed the ad.”

John reached out, took the bottle and nodded. “Thank you.” He looked at Castiel where the boy was trembling even more violently, “Do you want to stay and watch or would you like me to find you when I’ve finished?”

“We’ll wait in the kitchen. Take your time.” There was a brief pause, “If you need to make use of his mouth there is a ring gag in on the table.”

They left without a backwards glance.

John groaned lowly at the sight before him. Castiel was small, slight but healthy, and he knew the boy’s ass would be tighter than a vice. He could have busted a nut at the mere thought of fucking into such a small, tight hole and completely wrecking it. John stepped forward, dribbled lube directly onto Castiel’s pink hole, before rubbing his finger against Castiel’s tight rim.

Castiel sobbed as John worked his thick finger inside, fucking it into Castiel to the knuckle, as he rubbed against silky inner walls. He didn’t waste time on a prep job, working lube slick fingers in and out, until Castiel’s hole was loose enough he was sure it wouldn’t tear.

He pushed his pants and underwear down, stroked his wide cock with a lube wet palm, before stepping forward to sample Castiel for the first of what he planned to be many times.

“I’ll admit…I _hoped_ it would come to this. The more desperate your parents appeared the more I hoped they would resort to selling you. I had just about given up on obtaining you when I saw the ad pop up on the site.”

Castiel was trying to squirm away, little hole glistening with lube, but John easily kept him in place and guided the fat head of his cock towards Castiel’s untouched hole. There was plenty of resistance, Castiel’s body trying to keep him out, but John forced his way inside that hot, clinging hole inch by inch.

It was a very, very tight fit and it caused him to grit his teeth as Castiel howled into his gag.

There wasn’t a question that he would be purchasing Castiel once he finished. Anyone else wouldn’t hesitate to buy him the second they saw the teenager naked, bound, gagged and on offer. He was fortunate that no one else had gotten to the Novaks first once they posted the For Sale ad on the city’s site.

He had looked at the images of Castiel, bound and gagged and exposed, that they had placed with the ad and had immediately contacted them to let them know he was considering making a purchase.

John gripped Castiel’s shaking body, fucking in deeper and deeper, until that tight little hole had swallowed every inch of his long cock. He gave himself a moment to admire how wide he’d split the teenager’s once virgin hole, how the rim was red and swollen looking now, as Castiel clenched tightly down on him.

The sobs were louder, great and hitching, as John moaned softly in pleasure.

It felt amazing.

He slowly inched back out, watching the way Castiel’s hole clung tightly to his cock, until just the head was caught inside of Castiel’s round ass. “Fuck…look at that.” He murmured in appreciation before slamming back inside with a grunt.

Castiel howled again, body tensing and squeezing him, as John started to pound into him. He didn’t bother being careful, he was fully intending on buying Castiel and as his property he’d treat the boy as he wanted. Instead he took his pleasure, made sure this first fuck was truly worth the money he would be paying, as the ringing slap of skin smacking skin started to fill the room.

It mixed with his own moans of pleasure and Castiel muffled sobs of pain.

He would have to keep the teenager locked up, it wouldn’t do for Dean to get any ideas, but John’s house was built for the purpose of owning a sex slave and the last one he’d owned, Mary, had gifted him two boys before she’d died. John had waited long enough to add a new sex slave to his house.

And this one would be purely for pleasure and enjoyment. He couldn’t wait to show off his new sex slave.

John reached for Castiel’s hair, knotting his fingers in the soft dark strands, as he yanked the teenager's head back and roughly pounded into him. He watched the way Castiel’s body bowed, listened to the wrecked and hitching whimpers, as he took and took and took.

He made sure to drag it out as long as he could—it was the first of many fucks he’d get to enjoy.

Castiel jerked under him, ass clenching and body trembling, as John picked up the pace. He shoved Castiel’s head back, moved to grip Castiel’s hips, as he hammered into the smaller body under him until he was slamming balls deep, hips jerking, as he came with a loud and filthy groan of pleasure.

The sound of Castiel crying didn’t do anything to dampen his enjoyment. Eventually the little sex slave would get used to the feeling of being stuffed with cock and used vigorously. He’d keep Castiel on his fucking machine through the night, get his ass trained up and used to being constantly full.

John eased out, watching his cock pulling out, until Castiel’s wrecked and gaping hole was on display. It was wet with lube and come, red and swollen from a rough fucking, and it gaped obscenely from where his thick cock had split it open for the first time.

He thumbed the cherry red rim, chuckling when Castiel yelped and tried to shy away, before reaching into the bag he’d brought.

The thick ridged dildo was pulled out, slicked and jammed into Castiel’s ass earning him a loud wail. He pulled out the attachment that went with it and hooked it around the boy so the toy would stay lodged in Castiel’s ass.

Some good, old fashioned hole training was necessary.

“On your knees.” He snapped the command out but Castiel didn’t move. He stayed over the stand sobbing. “Now.”

It took the teenager a bit but soon enough Castiel was on his knees and John took in his flushed cheeks, wet with tears, as John drunk his fill. The dildo was long and thick enough he could see it pushing against the thin skin of Castiel’s belly—the sight was delightfully sinful.

He removed the gag with every intention of putting it back. “Clean my cock, slave.”

Castiel blinked, staring at him in horror.

“Clean my cock, slave, or I’ll beat you black and blue.” He knotted his fingers in Castiel’s hair and jerked his face towards his soft cock. “Open up.” Castiel swallowed roughly, eyes darting around, as John shoved his face closer. “Now.”

The boy’s mouth was hot and wet, hesitant but John would fix that. He had a smaller, less powerful fucking machine specifically for fucking a toy down a sex slave’s throat. It wouldn’t take much to strap Castiel down and have two machines spitroasting him when John was working.

He gripped Castiel’s head as the teenager choked and gagged trying to clean his cock. “Suck it clean. If I feel _any_ teeth I’ll have every last one of them yanked from your head.”

That was the motivation Castiel clearly needed. John groaned in pleasure, eyes hooding, as Castiel sucked and his tongue brushed the sensitive skin of John’s spent cock.

“See? Isn’t it easier to obey?”

Castiel’s eyes were wet when they looked up at him but John didn’t let the teenager pull off until he was satisfied and even then he slowly eased himself out.

He looked at the boy on his knees, gleefully returned the large ball-gag to Castiel’s mouth and, smirking, pushed him over with his foot. Castiel jerked, body bowing in pain, as a muffled cry escaped.

“Stay put.”

John fixed his clothing, tucking his cock back into his pants, before heading into the kitchen.

“Was everything to your liking?”

“You’re lucky your youngest is so pretty.” John was more than happy to sign the papers, to hand over the requested price and receive the copies of his ownership papers that proved his legal ownership of his new sex slave.

With the sale complete, and completely legal, Castiel was no longer Castiel Novak. He had officially been removed from his family and was now listed as John Winchester’s sex slave. Once the paper work was filed with the city and state official documents would be adjusted to reflect his new status.

“Thank you.”

They shook hands, pleasure swelling in his chest, as he looked at the papers proclaiming Castiel his sex slave. “No, John, thank you. I hope you’ll get plenty of good use from your new sex slave.”

John smirked, amused that the teenager’s own father was hoping he’d get good use out of Castiel, as they stopped shaking hands. “I’m looking forward to that good use, Inias.”

He stepped out of the kitchen to leave the Novaks behind as he stepped back into the living room, tucked his documents away and wrapped a leash around Castiel’s neck. John yanked Castiel up and led him from the boy’s old house, to his car. They drove across town, far away from where the Novaks lived, to John’s house. John parked, climbed out and dragged Castiel out of the car by his leash before leading the teenager into his house.

Castiel was crying the entire way, stumbling along, as John led him up the stairs and to his room. He went through his bedroom, to his carefully concealed sex slave room. John pushed Castiel inside the windowless room, removed the leash and took Castiel towards the only chair in the room. He felt the way Castiel struggled when he saw it, took in the gigantic dildo in the middle but it was easy to overpower him.

He had to remove the dildo nestled in Castiel’s ass before moving to the chair. John activated the mechanism that moved the dildo, watching it slowly sink down, before he shifted Castiel so the tip was pushed against the boy’s empty, gaping hole.

“You’ll get used to it.”

Castiel fought him, trying and failing to escape, as John pushed him down onto the toy until it was buried inside of Castiel. He pushed the button again and watched as Castiel tensed when the toy pushed up and up and up until it was fully sheathed inside of Castiel.

The toy was easily seen through the boy’s flat stomach, the long and thick length of it pressing against Castiel where it had stuffed him full.

Tears spilled down Castiel’s cheeks as the toy moved back down and thrust back up. Castiel’s left leg was lifted so it was draped over the arm of the chair and then tied down before he repeated the process with the right leg to leave Castiel splayed out. It took a bit to secure Castiel to the chair, the teenager's arms still tied behind his back and his mouth still gagged, before he pressed a few buttons and the built in fucking machine in the chair started to roughly pound Castiel’s ass.

With Castiel spread wide, body angled beautifully, the view was perfectly unobstructed.

“You were a very unexpected purchase so I didn’t plan for the day off.” He frowned wishing he had, “You’ll spend a few hours here until I’m ready to fuck you again.” John checked the cameras in the room, checked Castiel’s restraints and patted his sex slave’s cheek. “Enjoy yourself.” He turned the machine up another level.

John stepped out of the room, locked the door and hid the handle once more as he headed towards his home office. He wished he had the day off but, unfortunately, he needed to work.

That didn’t mean the second he was in his office he didn’t have the video for his sex slave room up on his computer screen. He could work and enjoy watching Castiel being fucked repeatedly by one of his fucking machines.

**Author's Note:**

> *Flings more Cas whump at readers* 
> 
> I didn't realize how many of these particular fics I had sitting in my WIP folder until I started actively looking for the bottom!Cas stuff. You all really seem to enjoy seeing this poor little angel broken, crying and thoroughly used, don't you? Well that's ok because I have plenty of those particular fics to post!
> 
> Because it is often asked when an age isn't listed: there was no specific age for Castiel in this fic. The prompter merely requested underage and that Cas be referred to as boy/teenager. So he's whatever age you want him to be.
> 
>  
> 
> Please remember to leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Comments are, honestly, great motivators when it comes to me posting up more fics for you all to enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a bottom!Cas prompt you can send it [here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=176805&c=5013482597THNN). I'm looking for a few fresh prompts.


End file.
